wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przymierze
thumb|Alliance - herb Przymierze (aka "Wspaniałe Przymierze" lub "Nowe Przymierze") jest jedną z dwóch głównych politycznych frakcji śmiertelnych ras w Azeroth, drugą jest Horda. Przymierze było kiedyś zwane "Przymierzem Lordaeronu" (lub Przymierzem Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów), gdy jego dowództwo było skupione w Lordaeronie. Jednak Przymierze zostało zmuszone do przeniesienia masy swoich sił do Kalimdoru i południowych królestw Azerothu: Stormwindu i Khaz Modan, po tym jak Plaga nieumarłych zniszczyła Królestwo Lordaeronu kilka lat wcześniej. Chociaż Przymierze straciło wielu członków, zyskało w zamian nowych sojuszników. Obecni członkowie Członkami Przymierza są: *'Nocne elfy' ** Przywódcą jest Najwyższa Kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind, razem z Fandralem Standhlemem, najwyższym druidem pod nieobecność Malfuriona Stormrage ** Stolicą jest Darnassus, umiejscowiony na Drzewie Teldrassil w północnym Kalimdorze ** Większymi wioskami są Auberdine na Mrocznym Brzegu, Astranaar w Ashenvale i Forteca Feathermoon w Feralas *'Ludzie' ** Prowadzeni przez króla Varian Wrynn. *** Stolicą jest Stormwind, znajdujące się na pónocy Lasu Elwynn, na subkontynencie Azeroth *** Wpływy Królestwa Stormwindu rozciągają się na otaczające je ziemie, włącznie z Lakeshire w Redridge Mountains i Darkshire w Duskwood. Spora morska flota umożliwia Stormwindowi eksplorację mórz. ** Prowadzeni przez Jaine Proudmoore. *** Stolicą jest Wyspa Theramore, zlokalizowana w Dustwallow Marsh. *** Wojskowe placówki są zwykle małymi kropkami na otaczających je ziemiach, włącznie ze sporych rozmiarów Północnym posterunkiem. *'Krasnoludy' z Ironforge w Khaz Modan ** Przywódcą jest Król Magni Bronzebeard ** Stolicą jest Ironforge w Dun Morogh ** Miastami podlegającymi Ironforge to Thelsamar w Loch Modan, Kharanos w Dun Morogh, Dun Modr na Mokradłach, Bael Modan na Stepach Kalimdoru i Dun Garok na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim *'Gnomy', wygnańcy z Gnomereganu ** Przywódcą jest High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque ** Dawniej stolicą był Gnomeregan, na zachód od Ironforge ** Obecną stolicą jest Ironforge, dzieloną razem z Krasnoludami, które przygarnęły gnomy po incydencie w Gnomeregan * Draenei ** Przywódcą jest Prorok Velen ** Dawniej stolicą było Shattrath City w Lesie Terokkar, w Draenorze, obecnie Outland ** Stolicą jest Exodar na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły, na południe od Teldrassil ** Dranei wciąż utrzymują kilka posterunków w ich dawnym świecie - Świątynię Telhamat na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia oraz Telredor w Zangarmarsh ** Szczep Eredarów, który oderwał się od reszty i zerwał kontakty z Archimondem i Kil'jaedenem, gdy zostali oni splugawieni przez Sargerasa Siły Przymierza * Liga Arathoru * Straż Stormpike'a * Strażnicy Srebrnego Skrzydła * Awangarda Przymierza ** Ekspedycja Rycerstwa *** Siódmy Legion ** Srebrny Pakt, bojowe centrum Wysokich elfów, które zjednoczyło się pod sztandarem Vereesy Windrunner i dołączyło do sił Przymierza w Northrend. ** Zrodzeni z Mrozu w Storm Peaks, zagubiona rasa Krasnoludów, której przewodzi Yorg Stormheart (Muradin Bronzebeard). ** Liga Odkrywców, której przewodzi Brann Bronzebeard, szuka rzadkich artefaktów i odkrywa krasnoludzką historię. Inne, mniejsze siły Przymierza: *Siły Wyspy Theramore, których przywódczynią jest Lady Jaina Proudmoore. *Pół-elfy. *Kilku Pół-orków. *Kilka, małych wiosek Wysokich Elfów, takich jak Loża Quel'Danil w Hinterlands. *Dzieci Cenariusa, pracujących razem z Nocnymi Elfami (w całym Kalimdorze) *Złamani Draenei, którzy sami siebie nazywają Kurenai (lub "Wybawieni"), zamieszkający Nagrand w Outland *Krasnoludy z klanu Dzikiego Młota, którzy żyją w Królestwie Ironforge oraz niedaleko Góry Hyjal, przybyli do Kalimdoru podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Klan Dzikiego Młota z Hinterlands należy do Przymierza (przyłączyli się z powrotem bezpośrednio przed wydarzeniami z Burning Crusade) prowadzeni są przez Falstada Dzikiego Młota, Najwyższego Thana klanu. Ich główną bazą jest Szczyt Aerie w zachodniej części Hinterlands, który obecnie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do Przymierza. *Synowie Lothara, osoby pozostałe przy życiu z Ekspedycji Przymierza wysłanej do Draenoru, stacjonujący w Honor Hold pod przywództwem Danatha Zguby Trolli. Również niedobitki z misji jeźdźców gryfów prowadzonej przez Kurdana Dzikiego Młota mają swoją bazę w Fortecy Dzikiego Młota w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca. Sprzymierzeni z Przymierzem * Furbolgowie ze Stillpine Hold, prowadzeni przez Dużego Szefa Stillpine'a, którzy współpracują z draenei i nawiązali pokojowe kontakty z nocnymi elfami. * Trenerzy Zimowych Szabli w Winterspring oferują swoje unikalne wierzchowce tylko tym członkom Przymierza, którzy dowiodą, że są tego godni. Przymierze Lordaeron Obecne Przymierze jest spadkobiercą idei Sojuszu Lordaeron, który został stworzony dzięki staraniom króla Terenasa z Lordaeron i Lorda Anduina Lothara z królestwa Stormwind po Pierwszej Wojnie, pięć lat po jej zakończeniu. Ludzie, krasnoludy, gnomy i elfy wysokiego rodu zjednoczyli się przeciw orkowej Hordzie. Po Drugiej Inwazji Zdarzenia w Trzeciej wojnie spowodowały sojusz pomiędzy Nocnymi Elfami i Hordą. Pomiędzy tymi pierwszymi trwa do dziś, natomiast drugi się rozpadł. Po wydarzeniach z Drugiej Inwazji wiele Wysokich Elfów przybrało nazwę Krwawych i opuściło Przymierze. Jednak nie wszyscy za nimi poszli - prawdziwie lojalni pod komendą Lady Jainy Proudmoore. zostali by pomóc w odbudowie Przymierza zniszczonego przez Plagę. Parę lat później Draenei, którzy przeżyli wymuszone lądowanie Exodaru, przyłączyli się do Przymierza, a ich stolicą został rozbity statek. Organization The Alliance is not a uniform governmental body, but is a coalition of mutual military and economic aid. Housing the Alliance Assembly, Theramore can be considered the official home of the new Alliance, but both the people and the leadership of Stormwind find it hard to accept. The inability of Stormwind to act forced both Theramore and the night elves to step in, resulting in a growing gap of cooperation between the two continents. Effectively, today's Alliance is in fact two Alliances not only working largely seperately but also holding some kind of dislike against each other. Above all, where Jaina Proudmoore and Tyrande Whisperwind are good at coordinating their efforts on Kalimdor, Lady Katrana Prestor of Stormwind is doing a fine job of undoing the Alliance in the Eastern Kingdoms. In the past, certain rules, customs, and regulations were a constant hindrance to mutual actions across the entire Alliance. This made cooperation sluggish, and considerably slowed the rate at which the Alliance was able to reclaim its former lands and glory. Despite the problems and intrigues within their leadership, all parts of the Alliance are steadfast in their desire to reclaim and rebuild, and all members share a distrust of the Horde. According to the RPG books, about 800,000 souls belong to the allied races, across two continents (based on membership numbers of the Church of Light, as given in Alliance Player's Guide). The Alliance is a great and peaceful body overall, their might being legendary, but their desire for peace, even stronger. Even now, as always, humans are the glue that hold the Alliance together, being the most numerous and diplomatic of the five races. However, the driving force of the Alliance is slowly but steadily shifting to the night elves, who today are a major aspect of the Alliance military forces - whereas the armies of Stormwind keep being held inactive within the city walls. Dwa Przymierza Pomimo żadnego oficjalnego potwierdzenia, Przymierze podzielone jest na dwie części: jedna z nich znajduje się na Kalimdorze, a drugie na Wschodnich Królestwach. Mieszkańcy, którzy mieszkają na wschodzie odrzucili tych mieszkających na zachodzie, ponieważ doszli do wniosku, iż wojna z Legionem dobiegła końca i skończyła się wygraną Przymierza, jednak nękające demony, nekromanci, nieumarli, czarnoksiężnicy i Łotrzykowie Hordy udowadniają, że jednak tej wygranej nie było. Jeśli ci bohaterowie, którzy rzekomo wygrali tę wojnę są tacy potężni, to czemu nie pomogli pokonać nieumarłych i odzyskać własne ziemie? Nowsze Przymierze, jest podirytowane zachowaniem starszego, ci drudzy gdyż zaatakowali Durotar bez zgody Theramore'a. Pomimo tego, większość miast trzymają stronę agresorów, ponieważ uważają Hordę za największego wroga. Słabości Pomimo tego, iż Przymierze zbudowało pokaźną armie w przeciągu ostatnich lat, znajdując siłę w różnorakości (diversity) oraz swojej liczbie, jednak istnieją wciąż słabe punkty, które przeciwnicy Przymierza mogą wykorzystać w walce. Duma Przymierze jest bardzo dumne z siebie. Ich ludzie są wyrafinowani i nauczyli się posługiwać magią Arcane oraz inżynierstwem. Nawet po trzech krwawych wojnach, wciąż przedstawiają siebie jako mądrzejszych, niż Horda i wierzą, że siła umysłu jest lepsza od siły mięśni. Sądzili tak nawet wtedy, gdy walczyli ramie w ramie w Trzeciej Wojnie i zobaczyli jak Horda bardzo się zmieniła. Przymierze lekceważyło ich, zwłaszcza nową Hordę pod wodzą Thralla, lecz szybko pożałowali tego widząc zdolności i przebiegłość przeciwnika. Partyjnictwo (Factionalism) Pomimo swojej wielkości, Przymierze wielce żałuje, że nie ma takiego lidera jak wódz Hordy, Thrall. Kiedy Jaina Proudmoore była najbliżej władzy, nie umiała ustanowić zasad dla Przymierza jako calości. Magia Arcane Pomimo tego, że Przymierze nauczyło się korzystać z magii Arcane jako punkt największej siły, pokazuje również słabe strony. Magowie są słabi i łatwo ich zabić jeśli przeciwnik przełamie się przez barierę ochronną. Fizyczna siła Przednie szeregi armii Przymierza zawsze są narażone na ataki fizycznie silniejszej Hordy, zwłaszcza orków i taurenów. Siły Przymierza Wytrwałość Ludzie wielokrotnie pokazali jak zaskakująco silną są rasą. Przetrwali inwazję Plagi i wojnę z Orkami, a obecnie odnawiają swoją populację. Również Gnomy, pomimo niskiego wzrostu są wytrzymałe: przeżyli utratę swojej stolicy - Gnomeregan, a obecnie starają się ją odzyskać. Przymierze przetrzymało kilka wybuchów w historii, takich jak zniszczenie Drzewa Życia, śmierc Valstann Stanghelma. Taktyki defensywne Przymierze ma dobrze rozwiniętą obronę. Przykładem może być Darnassus, które jest najlepiej strzeżoną stolicą Azerothu, albo Paladyni, którzy są najlepiej uzbrojeni. Technologia Technologicznie mówiąc, Przymierze jest silne dzięki inwencji gnomów i krasnoludów. Ciężko opancerzone pojazdy z potężnymi działami bardzo często pomagają przejąć dobrze bronione budowle oraz skutecznie obniżają morale przeciwnika. Widok trzech bądź czterech opancerzonych pojazdów może przełamać odwagę nieprzyjaciela bez wystrzelenia choćby jednego pocisku. Pomimo tego strzelają. Wojna jest podstawowym motorem rozwijania technologi. Krasnoludy z Ironforge wynalazły broń palną oraz proch strzelniczy przeciwko swoim wrogom w walce. Latające maszyny początkowo przeznaczone były tylko do zwiadów, teraz są wyposażone w działa i bomby. Tak więc krasnoludy z Ironforge są bardziej zaawansowane technologicznie niż Taureni z Mulgore, a ci z kolei są bardziej zaawansowani niż, powiedzmy, Koboldy albo Troggy. Przymierze rozwija swoją technologię w sposób nowy: Ludzie używają technologii jako potężnego narzędzia. Gnomy i Krasnoludy projektują nowe bronie, przyrządy oraz pojazdy, które mogą przynieść korzyść ludziom w trakcie wojny. Krasnoludy i Gnomy są prawdziwymi mistrzami parowymi i mosiądz; dla nich, kuźnia oraz podstęp zawsze były sposobem życia. Zdolność do tworzenia wymyślnych broni destrukcji mówią nam o zmyśle wojny. Ich broń palna stała się respektowanym aspektem ich kultury. Krasnoludzcy strzelcy, tak samo jak członkowie czołgów są darzeni szczerym uznaniem za ich umiejętność obsługiwania się machinami wojny. Oczywistą rzeczą jest to, że wszystkie rasy Przymierza na polach bitewnych wielce dziękują takim urządzeniom jak broń palna, granaty, dynamity, działa czy bomby, które są śmiertelne niebezpieczne dla nieprzyjaciela. Kategoria:Frakcje